


Hofstadter-Kripkeho aliance

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter/Barry Kripke
Kudos: 6





	Hofstadter-Kripkeho aliance

Hlasité bušení na dveře přimělo Leonarda Hofstadtera, aby se k nim neloudal, nýbrž aby k nim z kuchyňského koutu doslova spěchal. Jakmile je pak otevřel a zjistil, kdo se dobývá do bytu, zůstal zaraženě stát, neboť ten výjev stál za to. Barry Kripke s poměrně protaženým ksichtem držel na první pohled značně ojíněného Sheldona pod paží, podpíral jej a v podstatě byl jediným důvodem, proč už se uznávaný teoretický fyzik Cal-Techu nenacházel na zemi.

„Pomůžeš mi, Hofstadtere, nebo na mě budeš hledět do soudného dne?“ otázal se Kripke kousavě.

„Jo, jasně,“ vzpamatoval se Leonard, přistoupil k Sheldonovi z druhé strany a společně s Kripkem jej téměř přenesli přes práh. „Dáme ho na gauč,“ rozhodl vzápětí.

„Co se mu stalo?“ zajímal se Raj v momentě, kdy mu došlo, na co že se to dívá. „Vy jste někdy byli spolu flámovat?“ zeptal se a nevěřil takřka svým uším, že se na to vážně ptá.

„Nejsem blázen,“ odtušil Kripke pohotově a shodil své břímě na pohovku.

„Říkal, že se jde ucházet o grant na svůj výzkum, ale netušil jsem, že je to v rámci nějakého večírku…“ pokrčil Leonard rameny a zkusmo do Sheldona šťouchnul prstem, fyzik se ale jen otočil na břicho a spokojeně spal. „Podělíš se s námi o to, co stalo, Barry?“ otočil se na Kripkeho, jenž se právě usadil do křesla a nabručeně si spinkajícího Sheldona prohlížel.

„Vlastně ani nevím,“ přiznal Kripke. „Asi to přehnal s pitím… Našel jsem ho na záchodě úplně na mol.“

„Jo, Sheldon to přehnal s pití,“ uchechtl se Howard, postávající opodál s džusíkem v ruce. „Teď už jsem slyšel všechno.“

„A tys ho prostě dotáhl domů...“ zaujalo Leonarda něco jiného, co se Kripkemu prostě vůbec nepodobalo. „Čistě z dobroty srdce. Mohl jsi jen zavolat…“

„Přikázal mi to rektor Seabert,“ protočil Barry oči. „Řekl, že když mi to přijde tak moc vtipné, že se mám postarat, aby se dostal domů. Ale stejně jsem si ho předtím ještě párkrát vyfotil,“ zašklebil se.

Hofstadterovi to sice nadále přišlo divné, ale Kripkeho mohl vyřešit později.

„Chceš ho pomoct uložit?“ nabídl se Raj. „Ráno mu do práce pak donesu svůj pověstný životabudič,“ usmál se nadšeně.

„Co to bude? Kuře Vindaloo?“ neodolal Howard něco poznamenat. „To by probudilo i mrtvého…“

„Tak jdeme,“ rozhodl Leonard, s Rajem každý chytili Sheldona za jednu paži a dostali jej na nohy, načež jej nesli směrem k jeho ložnici. Tam odložili Sheldona na postel, Leonard mu sundal boty a následně jej přikryl. Sheldon jen něco zamumlal, jinak ale nedal najevo, že o okolním světě něco věděl.

Měl bych Barrymu poděkovat, pomyslel si Leonard navzdory tomu, že to asi Kripke neudělal z vlastní vůle. Taky ho mohl někde nechat na ulici… Když se ale vrátil do hlavního pokoje, našel v něm už jen Howarda, jenž seděl u počítače a něco zuřivě googloval.

„Kde je Kripke, Howarde?“ zeptal se ho Leonard.

„Nevím,“ odbyl jej inženýr. „Už asi odešel.“

Hofstadter se na moment zarazil, nakonec v něm ale svědomí zvítězilo. Ve spěchu vyrazil ke dveřím, načež zamířil po schodech dolů a zvýšeným hlasem vyslovil Barryho jméno. Měl štěstí. Kripke musel odejít sotva před pár vteřinami, neboť jej Leonard zastihl v přízemí.

„Ano, Hofstadtere?“ zahleděl se Kripke se zdviženým obočím na Leonarda.

„Jenom…“ připadal si Leonard náhle nesvůj, jako by přesně nevěděl, co chce říct. Jak přesně se děkuje člověku, který pro vás doposud nic neudělal a vždycky se k lidem ve vašem okolí choval jako debil? Nervózně zatnul prsty do konců rukávů mikiny a vyhrknul prostě to první, co jej napadlo: „Jenom jsem ti chtěl poděkovat, že jsi přivedl Sheldona domů. Je to od tebe hezké.“

„Ale aby bylo jasno, neudělal jsem to z lásky ke Cooperovi,“ neopomněl zmínit svůj postoj vůči Sheldonovi Kripke. „Budu za to něco chtít.“

„Ano…?“ znejistěl Leonard ještě více, když si připomněl, jaký Barry je, a co by si mohl představovat jako protislužbu…

„Mám rozpracovaných pár návrhů na praktické prokázání jistých teorií a bodlo by mi, kdyby ses na ně podíval,“ překvapil Leonarda svým návrhem Barry. Hofstadter skutečně čekal, že mu Kripke hodí na hlavu papíry, které potřebuje setřídit nebo něco podobně potupného. Tohle ale znělo skoro jako nabídka spolupráce.

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Leonard zvesela, jelikož s podobnými žádostmi za ním lidé opravdu nechodili a potěšilo jej, že o něj má Barry v tomto směru zájem.

„Fajn, ozvu se ti,“ řekl Kripke, kývl Leonardovi na pozdrav a prošel dveřmi ven.

Spokojený a docela natěšený Leonard se odebral nahoru, přičemž ze zamyšlení jej vytrhla Howardova slova:

„Nemám ho rád, ale vím, jak strašně jsem se cítil, když jsem ráno zjistil, že jsem si ohodil všechny sběratelské figurky ze Star Wars…“

„Jestli strašně cítil je synonymum pro brečel jako mimino, pak to sedí,“ opáčil Raj, na což Howard nereagoval a raději se konečně začal věnovat své pozdní večeři.

„O čem se bavíte?“ zajímalo Leonard, jakmile vešel do bytu a zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Obvinil mě, že se starám o Sheldona,“ odfrkl si Howard. „Ale já mu jen postavil kýbl k posteli, kdyby to na něj náhodou přišlo. To není přátelství, to je čistá solidarita mezi králi večírků.“

„Jo, tak,“ usmál se Leonard a usadil se do křesla, aby se také pustil do jídla.

„Co se stalo, že se tváříš tak spokojeně?“ všiml si Rajesh změny v Leonardově výrazu jako první.

„No, jo, doslova září,“ přidal se Howard, přičemž nyní se na svého kamaráda již dívali tázavě oba.

„Nic,“ ohradil se Leonard až příliš okatě, takže jeho kolegům okamžitě došlo, že něco skrývá. „Jen mě Kripke požádal o spolupráci,“ pokrčil rameny, jako by o nic nešlo a jako by v hloubi duše vůbec nadšením neskákal.

„Oj,“ vydal ze sebe Raj.

„Co je?“ pozvedl Leonard obočí.

„To se Sheldonovi nebude líbit,“ vysvětlil Howard, „což je super, takže gratuluji.“

„Jo, gratuluji, Sheldonovi tím hezky pocucháš nervy,“ uchechtl se Raj.

„Díky,“ zazubil se Leonard, jenž už tehdy ale přemýšlel nad tím, že svou spolupráci s Kripkem bude muset Sheldonovi podat jakožto společenský konsenzus…

XXXXX

O pár dní později nakoukl Leonard do Kripkeho kanceláře a zdvořile zaklepal na otevřené dveře.

„Jsem tady,“ oznámil místo pozdravu svému kolegovi, sedícímu za stolem.

„Paráda,“ odtušil Kripke absolutně lhostejně. „Sedni si.“

Leonard si bez řečí sedl naproti Barrymu, složil ruce na stůl, očekávaje, co mu Kripke dál poví. Kripke se sehnul a vytáhl z šuplíku složku s papíry, kterou vzápětí podal Leonardovi.

„Mrkni na to, jestli by to bylo v našich laboratořích proveditelné,“ oznámil mu, když ale viděl, že se Leonard dává okamžitě do čtení, trochu skepticky dodal: „Klidně si to vezmi k sobě nebo domů, je toho docela dost.“

„Zůstal bych, jestli ti to nevadí,“ vzhlédl od papírů Leonard. „Kdybych měl otázky. Přeci jen nejsem Sheldon a nerozumím všemu,“ ušklíbl se.

„Vsadím se ale, že s alkoholem si rozumíš lépe než Cooper,“ poznamenal trefně Kripke.

„To je jeho úhlavní nepřítel,“ zazubil se Leonard, čímž si od Barryho vysloužil pobavený škleb. „Alkohol, ty a Wil Wheaton, ale vůči tomu má dost rozporuplné pocity.“

„Nepraskla mu cévka, když jsi mu řekl, že mi pomůžeš?“ zeptal se Kripke, pohled upřený do počítače.

„Ne, vzal to docela v pohodě,“ začal se Leonard znovu probírat návrhy. „Ale raději jsem mu namluvil, že ses zachoval velmi šlechetně, tak by měl být rád, že ti protislužbu nemusí poskytovat on, ale že jsem to vzal za něj.“

Barry verbálně nereagoval, jakmile ale Leonard vzhlédl, všiml si Kripkeho otráveného výrazu. Zarazilo jej to, vzápětí si ale připomněl, proč sem přišel a vrátil se k pročítání Kripkeho práce. Byla docela zajímavá a Leonard se jí s rostoucí zvědavostí prokousával, přičemž na jeho případné dotazy odpovídal Kripke věcně a klidně bez jízlivých poznámek, což Leonardovo křehké sebevědomí vskutku ocenilo.

„Tak co, šlo by to?“ zeptal se zhruba po hodině Barry, jenž během Leonardova studia cosi ťukal do počítače.

„Jo, určitě,“ vrátil mu Leonard jeho práci a sundal si brýle, aby si mohl otřít oči. „Dej mi dva dny na dokončení toho, co mám rozpracované, a pak ti můžu pomoct s tímhle,“ dodal, vzápětí si ale uvědomil, že Kripke jej žádal jen o přečtení. „Tedy pokud jsi jen nechtěl znát můj názor…“

„To jsem chtěl, ale to jen kvůli tomu, že jsem nečekal, že se mnou budeš ochoten opravdu pracovat,“ opřel se v křesle Kripke a ostražitě si Leonarda měřil. „Máš snad v plánu tím vytočit Coopera?“

„To bude bonus,“ usmál se Leonard a nasadil si brýle. „Možná ale jen chci pro změnu pracovat s někým, kdo nebude po každé mé otázce zvažovat zaslání stížnosti na Princeton, že to tam šlo s nimi z kopce a měli by zvážit zbourání celé budovy.“

„Tohle ti Cooper dělá?“ pozvedl Barry obočí. „Ne, že by mě to překvapovalo.“

Leonard pokrčil rameny.

„Není to tak hrozné…“

Na ta slova si Kripke hlasitě odfrkl.

„Vážně mi nejde na rozum, jak někdo jako Cooper může mít přátele,“ potřásl hlavou nechápavě.

Leonard zmateně svraštil obočí, jelikož se mu ta Kripkeho reakce zdálo trochu přehnaná.

„A nejde tady spíše o to, že nechápeš, jak to že Sheldon má přátele a ty ne?“ vyslovil smělou myšlenku. Odpovědí mu byl Barryho zaražený výraz.

„Možná,“ odvětil Kripke vyhýbavě.

„Možná protože Sheldon za své chování tak úplně nemůže, ale ty se k lidem chováš jako blb zcela úmyslně?“ rozvíjel Leonard svou hypotézu. „Možná?“

Barry se ušklíbl a stočil pohled jinam.

„Nechovám se jako blb ke všem,“ ohradil se, leč jeho obhajoba snad nemohla znít přesvědčivě ani jemu samotnému. „Třeba k tobě ne. Většinou,“ pokrčil rameny, jako by mu na tom vůbec nezáleželo, nicméně Leonard tušil pravý opak. Musel ale připustit, že Barry nemluví z cesty, protože na něj měl jen sem tam nějakou poznámku, ale nikdy mu vyloženě nic neprovedl.

„Na rozdíl od Coopera,“ poukázal pak na očividný fakt a konečně se zase podíval na svého kolegu, který mu zdráhavě dal za pravdu. Došlo mu, že Barryho doposud neměl rád jen kvůli tomu, že si dobíral Sheldona, přičemž k němu se choval relativně dobře. Přinejmenším jeho práci alespoň respektoval.

„Abych v tom měl jasno, nabízíš mi plnohodnotnou spolupráci?“ chtěl se ještě Leonard dozvědět, protože mu bylo jasné, jakou odpověď by na stejnou otázku dostal od Sheldona.

„No… jasně,“ vypadal Barry překvapeně, že se Leonard na něco takového ptá. „Já udělal teoretickou část a navrhl, jak by se to mohlo dát prokázat, ty jsi to schválil a pomůžeš s realizací.“

„Já se jen ujišťoval,“ pousmál se Leonard. „Přeci jen někteří teoretičtí fyzikové mají pocit, že záleží jen na jejich výpočtech a praxi by zvládla i cvičená opice.“

„Opici s laserem? Hmm, to bych chtěl docela vidět,“ poznamenal Kripke. „Dej mi vědět, až budeš mít připravenou laboratoř. Nebude problém, že potřebujeme tak silné lasery?“

„Musím nejprve požádat vedení, aby mi je poskytlo, ale…“ pokrčil Leonard rameny. „Mám u nich dobré jméno, takže bych si s tím nedělal starosti.“

Barry se na moment zatvářil zaskočeně, lomeno uznale, načež kývl Leonardovi na pozdrav, Hofstadter na něj mávl a opustil kancelář, načež zamířil za rektorem, do kterého však nechtěně vrazil uprostřed chodby.

„Dávejte pozor, kam šlapete, kolego,“ usmál se na něj vlídně rektor Seabert, jenž byl očividně dobře naladěn.

„Promiňte, já nechtěl,“ omlouval se Leonard překotně.

„To je v pořádku, jak se má Dr. Cooper?“ zeptal se zvědavě. „Když jsem jej viděl naposled, měl hlavu nacpanou v záchodové míse. Hádám, že ze základní i střední školy na to musí být zvyklý, ale přeci jen bych byl rád, kdybyste mi pověděl, že je v pořádku.“

„Ano, už je mu zcela dobře,“ přikývl Leonard s širokým úsměvem, jenž při představě Sheldona v záchodu zbrázdil tvář.

„Skvěle, víte, já si nedovedu představit, jak by naše ubohé životy bez jeho obdivuhodného génia vůbec mohly pokračovat,“ vloudil se do rektorova hlasu sarkasmus, ovšem oči mu nadále spokojeně zářily. „A všichni bychom asi měli poděkovat vašemu kolegovi Dr. Kripkemu, který se jej tak ochotně a překvapivě zastal a odvedl ho domů.“

„Ochotně…?“ nepozdávalo se Leonardovi. „Copak vy jste mu to nepřikázal?“

„Já? To opravdu ne,“ uchechtl se Seabert. „Být po mém, klidně bych se ten večer ještě chvíli díval na Dr. Coopera, jak objímá záchodovou mísu, ale Dr. Kripke se chopil iniciativy. Vypadal dokonce nadšeně, že může Dr. Coopera vyprovodit z večírku.“

Hofstadter na rektora zmateně koukal, za jeho zády pak ale jeho pohled upoutal člověk, o němž se právě bavili. Kripke vycházel ze své kanceláře, zavřel dveře a vydal se směrem k Leonardovi, když si jej ale všiml, v půlce kroku se zarazil. Oba na sebe pak hodnou chvíli civěli, než si Leonard přiznal, že obdržené informace usvědčují Barryho z toho, že udělal něco ohleduplného. Něco hezkého. Navzdory tomu, že to stejně mohlo být jinak a že Kripke ke svému činu mohl mít jiný a kompletně sobecký důvod, se Leonard na Barryho mírně usmál.

Kripke nejprve pozvedl obočí, k Leonardově údivu se ale vzápětí i jeho rty zvlnily v takřka nepatrný, váhavý úsměv, pročež se k němu Kripke otočil zády a vydal se na opačnou stranu chodby. Tehdy si Leonard vzpomněl, že vlastně chtěl rektora Seaberta o něco poprosit, přičemž bylo zvláštní si pomyslet, že se mu to z hlavy vykouřilo kvůli Barrymu. Velmi, velmi zvláštní.

XXXXX

„Tak jak se ti pracuje s Kripkem?“ zahájil jejich tradiční konverzaci nad večeří Howard.

„Jde to,“ usmál se Leonard a sedl si se svým jídlem do křesla.

„Lepší než se Sheldonem?“ pokračoval inženýr ve výslechu vzhledem k tomu, že Dr. Cooper se k nim tentokrát nepřipojil. „Kde ten vůbec je?“

„Rozhodl se, že když já trávím tolik času s jeho úhlavním nepřítelem, bude trávit on čas s tím mým,“ informoval kamarády Leonard a nabral si sousto indického jídla.

„To se druží se sklenicí mléka a balením sýrů nebo…?“ nechápal Rajesh, rozvalující se na pohovce.

„Ne, obklopil se přízní mé matky,“ ušklíbl se Hofstadter, když dožvýkal.

„Vždycky jsem si říkal, že by byli hezký páreček,“ poznamenal Howard, načež se Leonard zakuckal a následně zamračil. „Tak promiň, ale můžeš si za to sám,“ dodal inženýr a pustil se do svého jídla.

„Přece toho uprostřed série pokusů nenechám,“ zavrtěl Leonard hlavou. „Sheldon se prostě musí smířit s tím, že pracuju s Barrym, který mi neříká, kdy mám jít na záchod, co mám jíst ani kdy je vhodná doba na mé hloupé otázky… O kterých vlastně ani nikdy neřekl, že by byly hloupé.“

„Vážně se tady bavíme o Kripkem?“ zůstával Raj nadále zmaten. „O člověku, jehož jediný životním údělem je být neskutečně otravným volem?“

„No, jo, děláš s ním už skoro týden a nepřišel ti otravný ani na chvíli?“ přidal se Howard zvědavě.

Leonard se pro jistotu zamyslel, jestli takový pocit z Kripkeho v poslední době měl, ale nedokázal si vzpomenout.

„Ne, ani ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Možná jsme mu celou tu dobu křivdili,“ dodal, jakmile mu vytanulo na mysli, že Barry Sheldona nejspíše dovedl domů, protože mu to přišlo správné. Pořád si nebyl jistý, jelikož se o své hypotéze Kripkemu nezmínil, ale rozhodně jej to nutilo dívat se na Barryho trochu jinak.

„A co ti za tu tvou pomoc nabídl?“ nevzdával se Howard.

„Vsadím se, že mu týden budeš dělat poskoka, a pak tě bez lítosti odkopne,“ podpořil jej Raj přesvědčeně.

„Myslíte…?“ nechával se Leonard pomalu zviklat. „Pokud se nám povede jeho výpočty převést do praxe, tak mi slíbil, že na té práci bude i moje jméno.“

Raj a Howard na něj chvíli skepticky hleděli, inženýr se ale nakonec sklonil zpět ke svému jídlu a jaksi smířeně dodal:

„Sice nevěřím tomu, že to fakt udělá, ale aspoň ti to sám nabídl, což by Sheldona nenapadlo.“

„A jestli to udělá, rozčílíš tím Sheldona ještě víc,“ poukázal na očividný fakt Rajesh. „Na Kripkeho úspěch se bude dívat s velkou nevolí, ale váš společný úspěch ho dostane do kolen.“

Leonard se na ta slova pousmál, vzápětí se ale překvapeně zarazil. Vážně jej teď zahřálo u srdce pomyšlení, že s Kripkem na něčem společně pracují? A že jim to jde vážně dobře? A jsou spolu prakticky celý den, aniž by si jedinkrát lezli na nervy tak, aby jeden či druhý bouchnul? Bavilo jej pracovat s Barrym, o tom žádná… Byl chytrý a dokázal vést diskuzi na jakékoliv téma, které Leonard nadhodil ve chvílích, kdy nepotřebovali zapojit mozky na sto procent, aniž by měl konstantní potřebu Leonard o všem poučovat.

Bavil se a tak nějak podvědomě tušil, že se baví i Barry, jelikož na jeho tváři začal spatřovat opravdový úsměv stále častěji. Ano, šklebil se i škodolibě, kdykoliv konverzovali na téma Sheldon a helium, nicméně ve velmi krátké době se mu povedlo Leonarda přesvědčit o tom, že má i světlé stránky. Momentálně mu byl Hofstadter ochoten věřit i to, že Sheldona skutečně z večírku odtáhl z dobroty srdce. Navzdory tomu se ale nemohl zcela oprostit od toho, co řekl Howard. Chová se k němu snad Kripke vlídně jen proto, aby mu nadále pomáhal, načež se i s výzkumem zdejchne, aniž by mu připsal nějaké zásluhy?

Nemohl popřít, že by se to Kripkemu nepodobalo, ale vážně si chtěl myslet, že si s Barrym rozumí, protože… Protože mu na tom prostě záleželo, přiznal si.

Bylo osvobozující dělat Sheldonovi něco záměrně na truc, bylo osvobozující pracovat s člověkem, který jej nikterak neomezoval a neustále nekomandoval. Už dlouho se mu nestalo, aby jej provádění složitých, leč takřka totožných pokusů opravdu těšilo, ale v Barryho společnosti se tak dělo. A Leonard nechtěl, aby to všechno skončilo tím, že ho Kripke vypeče.

Napadlo jej, že by si měl Barryho nějak oťuknout. Měl by zjistit na čem je a nejlépe dát Kripkemu najevo, že si jejich spolupráci užívá. Jestli Kripke nechápal, jak může mít Sheldon přátele, možná by mu prostě stačilo dát najevo, že jej Leonard momentálně za přítele považuje.

Proti takové myšlence se Hofstadter ani nebránil. Neviděl v tom smysl. Bylo to očividné a měl pocit, že správné. Vážně považoval Barryho za přítele a přál si, aby ho tak mohl nazývat i nadále.

XXXXX

„Poslední pokus, Hofstadtere, je ti jasné, co to znamená, jestli vyjde?“ poskakoval Kripke kolem Leonarda, který se právě snažil seřídit laser, aby mohli provést onen poslední pokus, příliš se mu to ale nedařilo, přičemž na vině nebyl jen natěšený Barry, ale také Leonardův úsměv, jenž mu na tváři jeho kolega vyvolával.

Jejích výzkum už byl takřka na konci a zbývalo provést poslední pokus, poslední měření a také poslední ujištění, že Barryho výpočty opravdu sedí. Na jeho úspěch Leonardovova práce ukazovala už třetím dnem, pro kompletní prokázání však museli provést určitý počet pokusů, přičemž je oba čekal už jen ten finální.

Leonard se konečně přiměl soustředit, na moment Kripkeho vytěsnil a seřídil laser, jak bylo potřeba, spustil jej, a pak už jen se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak jde vše podle plánů.

„Jo!“ poskočil si znovu Barry nadšením, čímž opět přinutil Leonard, aby se usmál. Kripke ještě chvíli hleděl na lasery, načež zvedl pohled ke svému kolegovi a věnoval mu široký úsměv.

„Gratuluju, Barry,“ natáhl k němu Leonard ruku, kterou mu Kripke vzápětí stiskl až u předloktí, díky čemuž se k sobě dostali blíže, než Hofstadter očekával.

„Díky,“ řekl Barry, hledě Leonardovi zpříma do očí. Bylo to tak upřímné poděkování, až to Leonarda zaskočilo a srdce mu v hrudníku udělalo přemet. Přišlo to tak nečekaně, že netušil, jak reagovat, tušil, že se mu do tváří ženě červeň, proto v rozpacích sklopil pohled a od Barryho odstoupil se záměrem vypnout lasery, což tak jako tak udělat musel.

„Chceš to hned sepsat?“ navrhl pak, aby nějak zabránil ticho, jež se náhle rozhostilo.

„Co blbneš, Hofstadtere,“ vyhrkl Barry nevěřícně. „Půjdeme to oslavit! Na psaní bude dost času potom.“

„Máš pravdu zasloužíme si to,“ pousmál se Leonard souhlasně, vzápětí si však uvědomil, co z řečeného mohl Barry vyvodit. „Tedy… Pokud ještě je nějaké my…“ dodal váhavě, pohled ale od laseru, který právě rozebíral, nezvedl.

Teprve teď se ale rozhostilo ticho, které nešlo nazvat jiným než nepříjemným. Leonard se věnoval laserům, žaludek se mu svíral, přičemž jej překvapilo, že se více bojí toho, že Barryho urazil, než že by jej opravdu mínil vyšachovat. Okamžitě své poznámky zalitoval, jenže to už bylo pozdě.

„Ty o mně pořád pochybuješ?“ ozval se Barry asi po minutě, veškeré veselí z jeho hlasu vyprchalo a Leonard by si za to nejraději nafackoval. Srdce jej přitom zabolelo a vyloženě se mu udělalo špatně od žaludku. 

„Abych byl upřímný… Napadlo mě to,“ odvětil tiše, oči nadále sklopené, neboť veškerou odvahu spotřeboval k tomu, aby vůbec v konverzaci pokračoval.

K Leonardově údivu se Barry uchechtl.

„Abych byl zase já upřímný… Mně taky,“ přiznal, načež k němu Leonard okamžitě upřel svůj zrak, přičemž pohled na Kripkeho, jak se svou zadní části opírá o stůl, ruce má složené na hrudi a kouká na něj smířlivě a možná lehce pobaveně. „Jenže…“

Koutky Leonardových úst se zvedly, veškeré napětí, jež jej tížilo, vyprchalo. Barry jeho pochybnosti chápal, neurazil se, nezavrhl jej… Hofstadter stále částečně nevěřil, že ho Kripkeho city vážně zajímají a nerad by je ranil, ale během hodin a dní strávených v jedné laboratoři se sblížili. Nelezli si na nervy, nehádali se, spolupracovali, bavili se…

„Jenže ses začal bavit?“ nadhodil Leonard jeden z důvodů, kvůli kterým se do práce vážně těšil. A všechny ty důvody se pojily k jedinému člověku. Ta myšlenka jej zahřála v nitru a zřejmě se promítla do jeho očí, neboť i Barryho pohled upřený na Leonarda změkl.

„Jo,“ pousmál se. Ještě chvíli se tak na sebe culili, než se Barry pohnul a znovu promluvil: „Tak kam to půjdem oslavit?“

„A není na pití moc brzy?“ zeptal se Leonard nejistě. „Jsou teprve čtyři odpoledne.“

„Na pití není nikdy brzy,“ mávl rukou Barry. „Ale ty asi moc do barů nechodíš, co?“

Leonard zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jak jsi už zjistil, tak Sheldon to s pitím moc neumí, a jít do baru s Wolowitzem a Koothrappalim bych nepřál nikomu,“ objasnil, proč raději tráví večery doma, než aby se vydával podobně jako jeho kamarádi na lov.

„Můžeme jít ke mně,“ navrhl Kripke.

„Čekal bych, že budeš chtít někam, kde mají striptérky,“ uchechtl se Leonard, neunikl mu však jakýsi bolestný stín, jenž se mihl Barryho tváři. Hofstadter rázem zvážněl. „Ale klidně můžeme k tobě.“

„Fajn,“ přikývl Kripke a pohled mu padl na lasery. „Jsi s tím hotov?“ zeptal se pak.

„Více méně,“ pokrčil Leonard rameny. „Ale měl bych je nejlépe už zítra vrátit.“

„To zvládneš. Až tak tě zřídit nehodlám,“ ukázal Barry v úsměvu zuby, přičemž Leonard se chtě nechtě musel vyrovnat s tím, že mu z Kripkeho slov a především výrazu přeběhl mráz po zádech. A strachem to rozhodně nebylo.

XXXXX

„Whisky?“ podivil se Leonard nad výběrem alkoholu, který objevil u Barryho doma.

„Univerzita mě platí dobře, tak proč by si nedopřál,“ odvětil Kripke a nalil si whisky do skleničky, načež přidal led. „Chceš taky nebo si dáš pivo? Nebo obojí?“ navrhl.

„Raději zůstanu u piva,“ rozhodl se Leonard. „Je v lednici?“

Barry přikývl, popadl nějaké čipsy a usadil se na gauči.

„Na co budem koukat?“ zeptal se Leonard, jakmile i s plechovkou piva zaujal místo asi půl metru od Barryho.

„Mám rozkoukaný originální série Star Treku,“ pronesl Barry a otevřel sáček brambůrek. „Pokud ti to na oslavu nepřijde slabé…“

„Ne, klidně se můžeme dívat na Star Trek,“ souhlasil Hofstadter. „Viděl jsem ho jen osmkrát,“ uchechtl se sám sobě a poprvé si loknul vychlazeného piva. Neměl ho zrovna v lásce, ale představovalo menší nebezpečí pro jeho žaludek než whisky. Jenže něčím slavit musel, to uznával, a proto se napil podruhé, potřetí, počtvrté… až si po skončení první zhlédnuté epizody došel pro další.

Zprvu se mu dařilo udržet pozornost na seriálu, nicméně čím více pil, tím častěji mu nejen myšlenky, ale i oči utíkaly k muži, jenž seděl vedle něj. Ano, to označení muž bylo vcelku důležité, neboť až do spolupráce s Kripkem se podíval na muže s opravdovým zalíbením jen párkrát, ovšem pravdou bylo, že taky žádný chlap se k němu nechoval tak jako Barry. Ačkoliv byl Kripke v minulosti občas otravný a uměl si z lidí nehezky vystřelit, tak Leonard tušil, že jej Barry vždy respektoval, přičemž se to nebál během dní v laboratoři dát najevo. Respektoval jeho osobu, jeho práci, a jednoduše si velmi dobře rozuměli, aniž by se museli nutně neustále špičkovat.

Barry se pro něj stal výjimečným, a to dokonce natolik, že Leonard při dalším pohledu na Kripkeho pocítil nutkání mu to říct. Než se ale slova dostala na jazyk, Leonardova mysl byla zaujata tím, že mezera mezi ním a Barry se zmenšila. Hofstadter odvrátil zrak zpět k televizi, obočí svraštělé. Když se vracel s druhým pivem, tak si asi musel sednout blíže k němu, usoudil a znovu se podíval na Kripkeho, jen aby se ujistil, že opravdu sedí blíže a že nemá vidiny, ovšem srdce mu vzápětí poskočilo v hrudníku, když se jeho pohled střetnul s Barryho očima.

„Co je s tebou?“ zeptal se Kripke v reakci na to, jak Leonard překvapeně vykulil oči.

Hofstadter horečnatě uvažoval, jak se má zachovat, až nakonec vypálil otázku, která mu jako první vytanula na mysli, leč odpověď Leonarda zajímala už nějaký ten pátek.

„Barry… Proč jsi nám řekl, že ti vyprovodit Sheldona poručil Seabert?“

Neušlo mu, že se Barry na moment zatvářil zaskočeně, přičemž Leonard předpokládal, že se bude snažit všechno popřít, proto dodal:

„Vím, že jsi to udělal z vlastní vůle.“

Snažil se k Barrymu promlouvat jemně, upřímně, protože by vážně rád věděl, co k té lži Kripkeho vedlo, na druhou stranu ale zase nemínil na svého kolegu tlačit. Kdyby mu neodpověděl, holt by se s tím smířil, nicméně zvědavost v něm ještě vzrostla, když Barry dopil na jeden zátah skleničku whisky, načež si ji ponechal v ruce a zamyšleně do ní hleděl. Vypadalo to, že se snad Leonardovi svěří.

„Já nevím, Leonarde,“ zvedl Barry zrak a zahleděl se modrýma očima na svého kolegu, jenž si byl jist, že Kripke mluví pravdu. „Když jsem tam Coopera viděl, jak je všem pro smích… Až moc mi to připomnělo základní a střední školu. Nemohl jsem ho tam nechat, a i když připouštím, že v první chvíli to bylo docela vtipné, tak jsem ho odvedl. A taky…“

Kripke se odmlčel a podíval se někam za Leonarda, který sám na sobě pozoroval, jak jeho sympatie vůči Barrymu stále rostou. Přisunul se k němu blíže a tiše čekal, až bude druhý muž pokračovat.

„A taky jsem nechtěl, abyste si o mně mysleli, že jsem až takový hajzl, že bych ho tam nechal,“ dodal. „Měl jsem v plánu vám normálně říct, proč jsem ho přivedl, ale… na poslední chvíli se mé odhodlání zlomilo.“

„Proč ti ale najednou sešlo na tom, co si o tobě myslíme?“ nedalo Leonardovi. Kripke se vždy staral maximálně o sebe, o svůj profit, pročež soucit se Sheldonem a následná vlídnost vůči Leonardovi k němu vůbec neseděli. Pak si ale vzpomněl na rozhovor s Barrym, který se týkal právě Sheldona a jeho povýšeného chování k ostatním lidem. Kripke tehdy nemohl pochopit, jak někdo Sheldon může mít přátele, zatímco on je úplně sám.

„Chtěl jsi snad zjistit, jestli… jestli bychom tě byli ochotní vzít mezi sebe?“ chytil se své vzpomínky dříve, než jeho lehce omámené mysli unikla.

Barry opět navázal s Leonardem oční kontakt, líce mírně zrůžovělé. Když pak přikývl, přes Leonarda se přehnala obrovská vlna soucitu, během níž položil ruku na Barryho rameno a přisunul se k němu ještě blíž. Spatřoval v Kripkeho výrazu nebývalou zranitelnost, jež však byla zcela pochopitelná vzhledem k tomu, že hovořil s Leonardem zcela upřímně.

„Nejste zrovna dream squad,“ cukl Barrymu koutek úst, načež se pousmál i Leonard, „ale aspoň máte jeden druhého.“

Hofstadterův úsměv se změnil v dojatý, stiskl Barryho rameno a v hrudníku se mu rozhořela touha dát druhému muži najevo, že není sám. Měl pocit, že to Kripke jednak potřebuje, a také že si to zaslouží vědět, protože… Ne, neměl pro to racionální vysvětlení, ono nutkání vycházelo z jeho nitra, z emocí, z citů, jež k Barrymu choval… a jimiž se vzápětí počal řídit.

Přiblížil svou tvář k druhému muži, jenž neucukl, jen nadále hleděl do Leonardových očí, a možná… možná sám překonal zbývající vzdálenost mezi nimi, načež se Leonardovi zadrhl dech v hrdle, když se jejich rty poprvé dotkly. Tělem se mu prohnal třas, srdce si poskočilo a žaludek se sevřel, nic z toho ale Leonard nevnímal jako nepříjemné. Právě naopak, a proto políbil Barryho ještě jednou, než se odtáhl, aby se znovu zahleděl do modrých očí.

„Co to bylo?“ zeptal se Kripke s malým úsměvem, hlas mu přeskočil ať už překvapením, či nadšením.

„Nenapadlo mě, jak jinak tě ujistit, že ani ty už nejsi sám,“ přiznal Leonard popravdě a trochu se začervenal, neboť jakožto vědec by se měl umět slovně či matematicky vyjádřit kdykoliv, ovšem co se týkalo pokusů a navázání vztahu… Většinou řekl nějakou pitomost, čemuž se mu snad v případě Barryho povedlo vyvarovat.

Barry se tiše uchechtl, jeho pohled ale hřál. Možná měl Leonard nejprve zvážit, jestli o něj má Kripke v tomhle směru zájem, ale jelikož sám teprve před pár hodinami byl ochoten přiznat, že k Barrymu cítí něco víc než přátelství, které ostatně také nemělo dlouhého trvání, a i protože Barry očividně s polibkem neměl problém, veškeré pochybnosti hodil za hlavu.

„Myslíš to vážně?“ zvážněl pak na moment, než Leonard přikývl, načež natáhl ruku, vnořil prsty do Leonardových vlasů a znovu si jej přitáhl k polibku, z kterého Hofstadter doslova roztával. Vypadalo to, že našel nejen člověka, který jej respektuje, ale nejspíše mnohem, mnohem víc…


End file.
